The Wishing Well
by AmericanGirl04
Summary: COMPLETE! When the Fates decide to mess with love lives, there's no turning back! A DG ff! Please RR! Rating is for possible later scenes!
1. Walk Through The Woods

Disclaimer: Non of the characters are mine (I'd be pretty damn rich!) They all belong to JKR. blah, blah, blah  
  
This is kind of foreign to me considering I've never written an ff. So please be kind!  
  
Through The Wishing Well  
  
Chapter 1 Walk in the Park  
  
At age 15, Virginia Weasley was not average girl. But then again, being a witch was what one wouldn't call average. Ginny, as she was called by her family and what few friends she had (we'll get to that later), was actually be stunningly pretty. She had dark red hair that she enchanted to fall in ringlets about her face, pale skin, dark brown "doe-eyes", and freckles that went over the bridge of her nose.  
  
There was a very logical explanation to why Ginny didn't have that many friends. You see, when she was in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had been possessed by non another than Lord Voldemort, the highly feared Dark Wizard whose ambition it was to well, rule the world. The other reason she didn't have friends, and well, forget boyfriends, was because her older brother, Ron, would most likely have a heart attack if anyone got too near her, considering her past experience with her "friend."  
  
Ginny was walking through the woods not far from The Burrow when she spotted a clearing and, odd enough because she'd been in these woods more than she could count, a well smack dab in the middle.  
  
"Ginny dear! Come inside, it's getting dark!" Molly Weasley, her mum, yelled.  
  
"I'll be right in Mum!" As soon as I've made my wish, she thought.  
  
"I wish, more than anything in the world, that someone will love me for who I am. I wish that this someone could be both my lover, and, and my best friend. I wish that this special someone will see through the fact that my family doesn't have a lot of money, and will be proud of me and love me through whatever I do. This I wish more than anything in the world." At that moment, when she was done, Ginny felt tug behind her belly button, kind of like she had touched a Portkey, and was whirling away, lost in time. 


	2. The Quidditch Pitch

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of these characters.. Blah, blah, blah  
  
Chapter 2: The Quidditch Pitch  
  
At that very moment that Ginny was walking through the woods, Draco Malfoy, a pale-faced, blond-haired 16 year old was walking through his woods around his Manor. The Malfoy family was very wealthy and had more than 50 acres of woods and fields all to themselves. These were protected not only by walls, but also by charms. You see, Draco Malfoy was also a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
As he was walking through the practice Quidditch Pitch his father had placed there (that might give you an idea just how prominent the Malfoy was), he saw a well there that he had never noticed before.  
  
Now remember, Draco wasn't one to act on impulse. He usually thought things through. Unless, of course, he was making fun of Potter and his little friends, Draco thought. However, considering the fact that his father had just got through yelling at him because he (Draco) had failed, once again, to win the Quidditich cup at school (damn those Gryffindors!). Draco couldn't help but think that it would be perfectly harmless to make a wish.  
  
At the same time that Ginny Weasley was starting hers, Draco started his. The Fates looked down at them both and smirked, "We can give you both what you wish." 


	3. The Unexpected Surprise

Authors Note: This incident happened the second night of their summer holiday, so they pretty much have a full two months (you'll see what I mean). Oh yeah, Ginny is entering her fifth year and Draco his sixth  
  
Chapter 3: The Unexpected Surprise  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
'What in the name of Merlin happened?' Ginny thought.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is this place and why are YOU here?" Draco asked scathingly,  
  
"I might ask you the same question," replied Ginny with the same emotion Draco showed.  
  
"Whatever, I'm leaving." Said Draco.  
  
Just then, a voice echoed throughout the room they were in (what appeared to be a living room).  
  
"Tut, tut, tut. Neither of you can leave. You see, we took what you both said to heart. Granting you what you each desired. You two really should be grateful, considering this rarely happens. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Neither of you can leave. You will fine that this house has no doors, so you can't go anywhere, neither is it connected to the Floo Network. We have done everything we can possibly think of to prevent you two from leaving this place. The windows aren't real, but enchanted to look like the outside. You will find that the kitchen, like the rest of the house, is enchanted. Anything that you would possibly be consuming will magically refill itself with fresh things. You have two months, that is your deadline for reaching what you each truly wish. By the by, your parents have been contacted and have been explained the situation. You will not, in anyway, be allowed to reach anyone, save each other. Oh yes, you will both find, in your respective rooms, that is, that you have clothes enough to last you through this time period. I might add that these are yours to keep after you are through with this house."  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at each other, mouths gaping wide open, speechless. 


	4. The iSeriouslyi Magic House

Authors note: I do hope this is okay, only half of it was written down and I had to make up the rest as I went. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I know that this Chapter is kinda boring with all the info about their rooms, but I had to go into detail to make this chapter longer since Ginny stormed off.  
  
Chapter 4: The Seriously Magic House  
  
"Weasley! What in the bloody hell have you gotten me into!" Yelled Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, didn't you hear the voice? Or is your brain to small to comprehend the smallest things? This is your fault just as much as it is mine! I have no idea what either of us did, but I am NOT going to take the blame for something that wasn't entirely my fault! Now, excuse me, but I am going to bed." And Ginny stomped off to look for a room in which to sleep in.  
***  
  
What Ginny found, much to her surprise, was a myriad of rooms, all different from the next. The kitchen was absolutely splendid. One that her mother would enjoy tremendously, she thought, feeling her heart cry out. "Oh mum! What am I going to do without you?" However, she quickly forgot her mom when she reached the next set of rooms. They were all rather large and connected together. In one room, it would be fall, while the next would be winter and so on and so forth. These four rooms (A/N: if you haven't guessed, contained each season) were so large that you could walk around the perimeter of the room you want to be in and have been gone for an hour.  
  
Ginny easily found which room she would be occupying. It was nothing like her room at home (and she definitely wasn't complaining). The walls were light yellow with dark blue borders. The carpet was white and felt thick, even beneath Ginny's shoes. Up against the wall across from the door was a king size, canopy bed with a yellow and blue gingham scheme with dark blue sheets. There was a vanity table that in the drawers held brushes and make- up while the top held all sorts of perfumes and lotions. "Oh my," exclaimed Ginny, finally looking into the closet. There must be a pool somewhere in the house because Ginny saw, through the jumble of all new clothes (that were mysteriously her size), a bikini, if you could call it that. "I will never wear that thing in front of Malfoy." Ginny swore vehemently.  
  
After looking around her room a bit more (surprisingly enough, well, maybe not since this is a magic house, there was a book case full of interesting books that Ginny knew should would like. Also, she discovered her desk, which held all of her school books and her half finished Potions essay, as well as a bottle of ink, a quill, and plenty of parchment. She then went to her bathroom and admired that some, and finally she took a good book off of the bookcase, lay down on her amazingly comfortable bed, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Draco was rather peeved at the moment. He couldn't believe that that Weasel actually had had the last word. He decided to vent off his anger by going to the kitchen and eating. (A/N: this makes him sound like some overweight food junkie, but he's not. You all know how boys are. I call my brothers Bottomless Pit 1 and Bottomless Pit 2.) After he had had a glass of milk and a few cookies, he too, went off searching. Just like Ginny had before him, he found the Season Rooms, and was actually rather impressed. Then he ventured on and found an Olympic sized pool with a ten- person Jacuzzi. This could prove to be interesting after all, thought Draco. As soon as he was done admiring the pool, he went off and found his room. His walls were painted billiard green and the carpet beneath his feet was white and thick. Up against the farthest wall was his, like Ginny's, king-sized canopy bed. The comforter was dark blue and the sheets were white. The room was very pleasing to the eye and had much the same things Ginny's did. It held a bookshelf, a desk, and closet full of brand new clothes. He also had his own bathroom, which didn't impress him very much considering he had his own one at home too. Draco, feeling full from his snack, took off his clothes and crawled into bed with his boxers on. What in the name of Salazar happened to me? Why am I here with miniature Weasel and what exactly are we supposed to do? Fall in love? Ha, like that's ever going to happen. However.there was that wish.And Draco Malfoy fell asleep. 


	5. The Wrong Room

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been having problems with the computer. Also, I'm really sorry that the chapters are short. I know what I want them to contain, but my ideas aren't making them any longer, soooo.. I'm hoping that this chapter will be longer. Also, if you are a silent reader, please review! It would help me out so much, and thanks to the ones have reviewed!  
  
Chapter 5: The Wrong Room  
  
Ginny woke up in the middle of the night scared. Scared because she just remembered exactly what happened. Scared because she didn't know what the next two months held, and scared because these next to months she would be living with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, she thought, the resident "bad boy", future Death Eater, and all around, pure asshole. Yet, for some reason, she was thrilled. Sure, she was going to be with IhimI, but that didn't mean that she would have to spend every waking moment with Malfoy. She was also thrilled because she was going to be away from the Dream Team, her overprotective brothers, and from her Mum's cries that "her little girl is growing up and what was she ever going to do when her little girl was gone". Yeah, she thought, it's definitely bittersweet.  
  
Ginny got up from her wonderfully comfy bed and walked to the closet. She knew that she wasn't going to get any other sleep for the rest of the night because for the past year, she'd be lucky if she even got 5 hours of sleep. Ever since the rise of You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle had been filling her sleep with nightmares. Nightmares of what would happen to her family because he had failed to completely take over her. Ginny pulled out the bikini in her closet and figured that if she can't sleep, she might as well go for a swim. She slipped it on, found a nice, thick towel, and walked out of her room.  
  
Ginny was walking down the hallway, opening doors looking for the pool. Behind one doorway, she found a stairway that seemed like it would never end. Behind another, a room kind of like the "Season" rooms, but this was a beautiful garden with lovely statues and wonderfully exotic flowers. She walked on and found another door, and of course, she opened it.  
  
Draco Malfoy had always been a light sleeper, and when his door in the middle of the night, he woke up. As he was coming out of the dream stages, he heard a gasp. Confused and enraged, he looked up and found someone in the doorway and was completely speechless. He soon got over that because being speechless was against the rules of being a Malfoy.  
  
"Well Weasley, who would have ever thought that you had a body like that under all of the hand-me down clothes you always wear" he drawled.  
  
Ginny abruptly turned on her heel and left, going downstairs.  
  
Well hell, thought Draco, can't sleep so I might as well join this little weasel full of surprises. He got up, slipped his PJ pants and boxers off and got into his swimming trunks.  
  
He walked for a little ways until he came to the pool. Draco had always loved swimming and had persuaded Lucius to put in a swimming pool and hot tub in the Manor, which had been no easy feat.  
  
Draco walked into the pool room and watched the petite, beautiful.. Wait a minute..., thought Draco, did I just call the weaselette beautiful, I must be coming down with something.  
  
Ginny heard the door open, but ignored it and continued on with her laps. She knew shouldn't have put this on to come swimming, even if it was beautiful. It accentuated her bust, her small waist, and not too long yet not to short legs. At 5'4", she thought that she didn't have too many great features on her body, boy was she wrong, or so the boys at Hogwarts would tell her when Ron wasn't around. Apparently, the Gryffindor boys weren't the only ones who noticed she was beautiful. Ginny turned around as soon as she heard Malfoy whistle.  
  
"It seems as if I was right, Red. You have one killer body."  
  
"First of all, why are you calling me "Red"? And second of all, I didn't ask you to come here, so get out." Ginny said as she was slinking away as far she could get from him.  
  
"I'm calling you Red 'cause I was thinking about something, which I'll explain to you later. And I'm not going to get out because one, you can't order me around, and two, because this is my pool just as much as it's yours, considering we both live here." Draco said as he was stepping down into the pool and started swimming her way.  
  
"Stay away from me." Fear was clearly defined in her voice.  
  
"Or what Red? Who are you going to call, no one is hear but you... and me." Draco smirked.  
  
He finally reached her and stood up. (A/N: They were in the shallow end.) Draco towered over her, leaned down, and kissed her. 


	6. Reactions

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. My Grandma has been in the hospital, life or death situation. So I've been spending a lot of my time there, not to mention work, school shopping, and car shopping. This won't be a very long chapter. Surprise, Surprise. However, after this one I am hoping to lengthen the rest. I know I said that Draco was 16, and he is, and that Ginny is 15, and she is. However, Ginny is going into her 6th year while Draco his 7th. Their birthdays are during the school year.  
  
Chapter 6: Reactions  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, eyes twinkling ever more so than they have before, scanning the letter he had just received.  
  
"Well, it looks like two of my students will be together for the rest of the holidays. I do hope that they don't injure each other," he said with a smile on his face and in his eyes.  
  
~The Burrow~  
  
"What! You..You mean that Ginny and, and MALFOY are together, and we can't see her for the rest of summer?" Ronald Weasley, Ginny's older brother exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, "it appears that we can't owl them, for their location is not known to anyone but the ones that put them there. I do hope that my baby will be alright. She doesn't have her wand with her. What if wherever they are they can't eat? Young children need good food in them if they want to be healthy."  
  
"There, there Molly," said Arthur Weasley, reassuring his wife, "I'm sure that the Fates have seen to everything."  
  
Ron looked at his parents in astonishment. "How can you even care about Malfoy? We should be trying to think of ways to get her out of there. I'm going to owl Harry and 'Mione and see if they can think of ways to rescue Ginny. I mean, we're talking about her virtue here. Next time we see her she could hurt, emotionally."  
  
"Ronald Weasley," snarled Molly, "you will be doing no such thing. For one, the location is not known to anyone, not even our Ginny or young Mister Malfoy. And second, once the Fates have decided to interfere with anyone's life, there's nothing, absolutely nothing anyone can do about it. So don't even think about asking Harry to ask Remus or Dumbledore how to rescue them. Or even Hermione about researching this sort of thing. Nothing will work."  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
  
We greatly appreciate your somewhat acceptance of this. Do not worry, we would not have thrown these two young one together if we had any doubts that this would not work. This will teach both of these children lessons that will last a lifetime. For your daughter, appearances can be deceiving. And for young Mr. Malfoy, that it doesn't take money or power to fall in love. Once again, thank you for somewhat trusting us.  
  
Signed Sincerely,  
  
The Fates  
  
Ron stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Mr. Weasley comforting his wife.  
  
~Malfoy Manor~  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
First and foremost, we would like to thank you for angering your son. He did something very un-Malfoy-ish, causing him to not be with you at the moment. Right now, he is currently somewhere safe. I can assure you now that he will not go crazy for having no one to talk to. He is in the company of a very stunning young red head. I'm sure you are familiar with her family. We will let you know now, if you do anything, that is anything, to try to stop what may come out of this hopeful union, you will die. If you try to contact or hurt the young lady's family in anyway, shape, or form, you will be forced to live with Muggles, without a wand or a fireplace. This place that you would go to will have every anti-Magic spell that you could possibly think of. I can see the horror on your face right now. Don't worry about your son; you will see him in approximately two months. The other family has received an owl somewhat similar to yours.  
  
Sincerely, The Fates  
  
"That damn boy. What did I do to deserve this? I know that he is with that awful Weasley. The youngest, and most treasured." Lucius sneered.  
  
Maybe something good can come of this....I must go consult with the Dark Lord.  
  
Just then, another owl swooped in through the open winow.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Kindly refrain yourself from doing anything evil. If you do anything to hurt either one of these children, the same punishment in the previous letter will be inflicted. We will be watching you 24/7.  
  
The Fates  
  
With this, Lucius stormed out of his study, bellowing for a drink. 


	7. Stairway to Heaven

Author's Note: The chapter is inspired by 1) one of the rooms in the house and 2) one of the GREATEST songs of all time. Longest Chapter! Five pages long...... Sorry about the cliffie!  
  
Chapter 6: Stairway to Heaven  
  
As soon as their lips touched, they both broke away.  
  
'Oh my God I kissed a weasel. Thank Merlin Lucius isn't here to see this. I would have been subjected to the Crutacious Curse, or worse, he would have killed me. Actually, it wasn't all that bad....She's kind of pretty, actually, she's more than..What the hell am I thinking!!! She's a Weasel... and a mighty fine one at.....Draco, just stop thinking, you're tired, that's all.' Thought Draco.  
  
'Oh Merlin Malfoy just kissed me. Oh how I would have loved to see Ron's face had he witnessed that. Drac, I mean Malfoy's not bad of a kisser.. Wish it could have gone farther. Damn it Ginny, stop thinking such stupid thoughts.' Thought Ginny.  
  
"Listen, Weaselette, let's pretend that never happened, okay?" Said Draco.  
  
"Sure, okay."  
  
Ginny backed away from Draco and started to swim away.  
  
"Wait. I um... I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but stop, curiosity overwhelming her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, since we are going to be stuck here for the next couple of months..." He paused.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, maybe we should try to be civil towards each other. I mean, it won't help the situation if we are snapping at each other, and it may even get us out of here sooner. Just as long as we are back to our normal selves by the time school starts again." Draco said rather fast.  
  
"I don't see why that would be a problem," Ginny said coolly, "on some conditions of my own. You will not call me any of those incriminating names that you do at school. You will not insult my family, my lack of wealth, my friends, that includes Harry, by the way (at that Draco scowled), and you will not insult me. In turn, I will refrain from calling you names, insulting your family, your bodyguards, your family's tendency for Dark Magic, or you. Got it?"  
  
"Sounds like a deal."  
  
They shook hands and quickly parted, each going their separate ways.  
  
~One Month Later~ Ginny came bounding down the stairs clad in her pajamas, having just woke up. She stopped all of a sudden, seeing a movement from the couch. 'Now why am I not surprised, he's only been sleeping there for the past few days.' She thought.  
  
She proceeded quietly and went into the kitchen. Just then, Draco came stumbling in scowling.  
  
"How in the bloody hell can you be so damn cheerful first thing in the morning?" He asked.  
  
"It's not first thing in the morning, in fact, it's not morning at all, it's past 12. Now, what would you like, breakfast or lunch?"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I'm cheerful 'cause that's the way I am! Now, you have to answer mine, breakfast or lunch?"  
  
"How about breakfast."  
  
"Okay, get started."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I said, get started. You know I'm tired of cooking all of the meals, which is the exact reason why I have been giving you cooking lessons. You'll do fine. It's just bacon, eggs, and toast. Don't worry, I'll be right in the living room in case something goes wrong." With that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
'Oh my God! What did I just do! I kissed him. How could I not.. I'm falling for him. After the little "pool incident" as I like to call it, things changed. At first it was just because of the agreement. But then I started to get to know him. He's really not that bad. The only way he acts the way he does is because of his father. He doesn't even want to be a Death Eater. And he's just so damned hot! Of course, I know that I would never be able to have him.. but still, maybe things won't be the same once we go back to Hogwart's. Maybe we can even be friends... I hope.' Thought Ginny as she sat down on the loveseat and stared into the fire.  
  
'Holy shit! She kissed me! YES! I mean, no, I mean, yes. That is what I want, isn't it? For her to like me, maybe one day..love me? I mean, it's not too much to ask, is it? She knows I don't want to be like my father. She knows I don't want to be a Death Eater. She's the only one who knows the REAL Draco Malfoy. I know she doesn't like Potter anymore. That came as a huge relief. She hasn't liked him for two (yes, I did the calculations) years now. Our first night here, at the pool when we made that agreement, I couldn't even believe I had said all of that stuff, nor did I think that she would agree so quickly. I was thrilled, then later shocked at my emotions. Maybe after this, we still be friends.' Draco thought as he pulled out the ingredients for todays breakfast/lunch, rather nervously, I might add.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
"Hey Red! Come get some food!"  
  
"Coming Blondie!" She said rather suggestively. 'Oh my God! How could I have said it like that. I didn't mean to! And why is it that lately my thoughts are coming out with the same words?'  
  
Draco paled at how she responded. Wait, no, don't think of it as responded, think of it as replying back. Okay, that doesn't help either....Snape in a pink dress, Snape in a pink dress. That's better. It would have been rather bad had Ginny walked in on him before the whole "Snape in a pink dress" thing. He was only wearing boxers and a beater. Which wasn't all that unusual. For some reason, they were rather comfortable with each other walking around in their underwear. Maybe it was the fact that their bathing suits covered up just as much. Wait, stop thinking of Red in her bra and knickers. Snape in a pink dress, Snape in a pink dress, Snape in a pink dress, Snape in a pink dress, Snape in a pink dress. Okay, that time it took more times thinking of his Head of House in that ridiculous get up.  
  
"Draco! This is wonderful! That's it, you're going to be doing the cooking from now on!" Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
It turns out that while Draco was thinking.. what he was thinking, Ginny had decided to dig in.  
  
He sat down and grabbed a bit of everything.  
  
"So, what did you want to do today." He asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about checking out that room.. Well, it's not really a room, you know which one I'm talking about right?"  
  
"Well, you know Red, it would be kind of nice if you elaborated a bit more on what you are talking about," he drawled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "You know the door that you open and you don't go into a room, it's just a staircase. I thought that maybe we could check that out."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
With that, they finished eating and went to their respective rooms to change.  
  
They met by the pool and when Draco saw Ginny, his heart skipped a beat. She had obviously taken more care with her appearance. Maybe she did like him.. Ginny was wearing low waist jeans with a slight flare at the bottom, a baby doll shirt that said "Kiss Me" on it with pink and red lips against a white background. Her hair was down and pulled back into a loose ponytail with little curls hanging down the side of her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked playfully, poking him in the stomach. Draco actually didn't look too bad.. Maybe he did like her. He was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans with a white beater and a dark green silk shirt over it. His hair was loose, hanging into his eyes.  
  
"Is that a hint?" Draco looked at her, grinning.  
  
"Is what a hint?"  
  
"Here, I'll help you figure it out." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her. Not a friendly peck on the cheek. Not a brief kiss. A kiss filled with passion. A kiss, well, a kiss filled with some tongue.  
  
They broke a part; both needed a breath of air. "Your shirt, I like it, but only wear it around me." Draco said, and then walked off.  
  
Wait what just happened. Did he just do, and say, what I think he just did? "Hold on a minute Blondie. Why can I only wear it around you? What if I want to wear it when I'm around Dean, Seamus, Neville, or Colin. What are you gonna do to stop me. I mean, it's not like we're going out or anything." Ginny said this last part, hoping to the gods that he would say what she wanted him to say so bad that it hurt.  
  
He stopped in mid stride and turned around. "Maybe we should." Draco said rather quietly. "I mean, if you want to."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. She ran over too him and threw her arms around his neck, kissed his Adams apple as she saw it move up, then down and said calmly, "Okay. So, how about we go explore those stairs, huh?" With that she pulled and started walking towards the door.  
  
"You mean, you really do want to go out with me? This isn't some sort of trick or anything, is it?" He asked nervously, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"No Draco, it isn't a trick, I really do like you. Now, can we PLEASE go see this staircase, I've been dieing to investigate where it leads too."  
  
"Alright, fine, don't get your knickers in a bunch." And he strolled over, grabbed her hand, walked to the door, opened it, and they walked hand in hand up the staircase." ~Two Hours Later~  
  
"Oh my God. I had no idea that the stairs would go on for this long. I hope to Merlin that there aren't any more behind this door." Said Ginny breathlessly.  
  
"I wish we would have brought up some water." Draco said in his infamous drawl.  
  
Instantly, a bottle of water appeared in each of their hands.  
  
"Should have known that would happen." He said, laughing. Draco liked to laugh, he never had before until he came to this house and spent some time with a certain red head that he was rather fond of.  
  
"Well, are you ready to open the door?" Ginny asked apprehensively.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They opened the door, and couldn't believe their eyes. 


	8. Love In Bloom

Author's Note: Please bear with me! First of all, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School started and with that I became best friends with one of my ex best friends because we got into a fight, so we've been spending a lot of time together. I have thought you guys and the story; I just still don't know what is behind the door! I'm making it up as I go, so once again, Sorry!!! Also, I think that I am going to cut it short and this will most likely be the last chapter...  
  
Chapter 8: Love In Bloom  
  
They opened the door, and couldn't believe their eyes!  
  
"Oh Gods, look at this place!" Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
The room was absolutely stunning. The floor was covered with what looked like clouds or a light fog. Almost everything was pure white, silver, and gold. There were couches, love seats, and bedrooms. It was pretty much the "house" or "apartment" every newlywed or couple was looking, dreaming to live in.  
  
"We should go back downstairs." Gulped Draco.  
  
"Okay." Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
You could see that she did not want to leave this wonderful place. She loved everything about it. It was the kind of home that she had always dreamed about. She didn't even get a chance to see the kitchen.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked back downstairs, hand in hand, each wondering what the future held.  
  
~Two days before the start of school~  
  
"Draco!" called Ginny on her way out of her room, "Do you have everything packed?"  
  
Her hair was a mess because she was trying to get ready to leave and pack at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Red, I have everything packed, which, obviously, is more than I can say for you." Draco said this haughtily, but she knew he was just being sarcastic.  
  
"Well, I have all of these new clothes and I honestly don't know what to do with them."  
  
"You mean you haven't even started to pack yet?" He said, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"No, I haven't started to pack yet. And why in Merlin's name are you laughing at me?" Ginny pouted. Draco gave her a kiss and said, "It's just funny because here you are complaining and you don't even know that the luggage magically enlarges to fit all of your belongings."  
  
"Oh." She said, while blushing.  
  
Draco helped her pack and soon they were in the living room, awaiting their instructions. All of a sudden, the same voice they had heard on the first night was echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. I see that you have both have made excellent progress. Ms. Weasley, you have proved that appearances don't mean a thing, and most people aren't at all what they seem to be. Mr. Malfoy, you have shown that it doesn't take wealth to fall in love. Yes, I can see from your startled expressions that you knew that you loved one another, it just hasn't been said. I hope you both realized how special your relationship is. No one can ever tear you two apart. Mr. Malfoy, I know that you are thinking of your father right now, but don't worry, we took care of him. Ms. Weasley, don't worry about your brother, we gave your parents instructions. Now, as to your instructions. You are to go over to the fireplace and take the picture of you two in the Fall Room. At precisely 1:30 the picture will turn into a portkey and will transfer you to Hogwarts. You don't need to grab ahold of your luggage, it will be transported there promptly. Professor Dumbledore and the others are awaiting your arrival. Oh yes, one more thing. Await for the owl post when you receive your first breakfast back at Hogwarts. There will be a letter for each of you explaining the location of the house and how to get here. This can be your retreat from the world. Others will, of course, be able to visit you, but only when you give the information freely, the information cannot be forced. Stay well, both of you, and always remember to tell your children to be careful what the wish for."  
  
It was 1:25. Ginny and Draco just looked at each other, speechless. Together, hand in hand, they went to the mantle and took down the picture. They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Think of all of our classmates reaction when they find a Malfoy and a Weasley together." Said Draco.  
  
"It's going to be priceless."  
  
"I love you, Red."  
  
"And I love you, Blondie."  
  
And with that, they were taken back to Hogwarts for a year filled with adventures, mistakes, ex-girlfriends, Death Eaters, annoying brothers, and undying love. 


End file.
